parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story (Chris1701 Style)
Chris1701's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Sheriff Woody - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Buzz Lightyear - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Mr. Potato - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Slinky - Flash The Wonderdog (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Rex - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Bo Peep - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Sarge - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Andy Davis - Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Mrs. Davis - Serena/Sailor Moon * Molly Davis - Chibi Chibi (Sailor Moon) * Sid Phillips - Nathan (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets the Wolfman) * Hannah Phillips - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Scud - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Lenny - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Bo Peep's Sheeps - Themselves * Mr. Shark - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Mr Spell - Piplup (Pokemon) * RC - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Robot - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Rocky Gibraltar - Max Goof (Goof troop) * Snake - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Trolls Dolls - Various Dogs * Various Squueze Toy - Themselves * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Himself * Combat Carl - Scooby Doo * Jamie - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Chief McBrusque * Baby Face - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Frog - Naveen Frog (The Princess and the Frog) * Jingle Joe - Courage (Courage the Cowdarly Dog) * Sally - Cynthia Brisby Scenes: Quotes: * Alvin Seville: Listen, LightSnack, you stay away from Rai. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me. * Tom Sawyer: What are you talking about? Where's that bonding strip? * Alvin Seville: And another thing-- Stop with this spaceman thing! It's getting on my nerves! * Tom Sawyer: Are you saying you want a lodge of complaint with Star Command?! * Alvin Seville: Oh, okay. Ooh, well, so you wanna do it the hard way, huh? * Tom Sawyer: Don't even think about it, Cowboy. * Alvin Seville: Oh, yeah, tough guy? (Pushes his Helmet Open) * (Tom Sawyer Gasps, Choking) * Tom Sawyer: The air isn't toxic. How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet. My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets. * Alvin Seville: You actually think you the Tom Sawyer? Oh, all this time I thought it was an act. Hey, guys, look. It's the real Tom Sawyer. * Tom Sawyer: You're mocking me, aren't you? * Alvin Seville: Oh, no, no. No-no-no-no-no. Tom, look! An Alien! * Tom Sawyer: Where? * (Alvin Laughs) * (off Screen) Where's the Rebel Base Talk! (on Screen) I Can see your will is strong We have ways of making Talk (Magnifying glass on his Head) * Nathan: Where are your rebel friends Now? (Laughs) * Alvin Seville: From now on, you must take good care of your toys. Because if you don't, we'll find out, Nathan. We toys can see everything. So, play nice. * (Nathan Screams Drops Alvin and Running Inside) * Nathan: The toys! The toys are alive! (Looking at Cynthia Brisby) N-Nice toy. (Screams and Running) * Little Suzy: What's wrong, Nathan? Do you want to play with Cynthia? * (Nathan Sobbing for Shocking) Trivia: * This is an NTSC spoof. * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving, The Easter Chipmunk, A Goofy Movie, Sailor Moon, and Toy Story were released in 1995. * The Lion King and Cinderella were released on home video in 1995, the same year Toy Story was released in theaters. Gallery: Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg Tom Sawyer in Tom Sawyer.jpg Pikachu in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg Flash and Conrad.jpg Littlefoot-land-before-time-of-littlefoot-land-before-time.jpg Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg Brittany Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg The-Great-Mouse-Detective Basil-Detective-Outfit.jpg Rai.jpg Serena Asks for Sammy's Help.jpg Chibi Chibi-0.jpg Nathan.jpg Little Suzy (TV Series).jpg Lucifer in Cinderella.jpg Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Chris1701 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof